kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Po
Master Po Ping is the main character and protagonist in Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda In the story of Kung Fu Panda, he dreamed of being a Kung Fu legend, even greater then the Furious Five. Po is sort of an expert of Kung Fu, but in the form of someone who knows everything about their favorite TV show but he can't pursue his dream because he works at a noodle shop. This is shown by having posters and action figures of the Furious Five; he evens has shuriken. He knows different things about Kung Fu like techniques, like the Wu'xi Finger Hold, and legends and weapons, like the Invisible Trident of Destiny and the Urn of Whispering Warriors. By a weird twist of fate he became the Dragon Warrior. He was attempting to see the tournament of the Dragon Warrior to see which of the Furious Five would become the Dragon Warrior. He couldn't make it to the gate to the Jade Palace in time and the gate closed on him. So after many failed attempts he finally got over by strapping fireworks on a chair and flying over the gate. Oogway (Randall Duk Kim) took this as a sign that the universe had brought them the Dragon Warrior. Everyone, including Po, was surprised by this. At first, the Furious Five and Shifu (Dustin Hoffman), Po's Master, treated him as an outcast and wouldn't pay very much attention to him. Even Tai Lung thought that there was no way he could be the Dragon Warrior by making the remark, "Him? He's a Panda! You're a Panda! What are you going to do, big guy? Sit on me!?" Oogway convinces Shifu to believe in Po just before Oogway dies. Shifu then finds a way to train Po by using food. When Po fights Tai Lung he defeats him using the Wuxi finger hold, which he figured out how to use by using "the secret" of the Dragon Scroll. Secerets of the Furious Five In Secrets of the Furious Five, Po is instructed by Shifu to teach some new Kung Fu students. After calming down the excited group, Po tells the students of how each of the Furious Five learned the secrets of Kung Fu. When Shifu returns to check on progress, he finds that Po has taught the students well, and allows him to keep teaching the youngsters. Po has also improved his physical health, as demonstrated in Secrets of the Furious Five when he runs alongside Shifu at an amazing pace and, upon stopping, needs much less time than before to catch his breath. Personality (Under Construction) Fighting Style Unexpectedly chosen to fulfill an ancient prophecy and study kung fu alongside his idols the Furious Five, Po begins training under Master Shifu. But it is soon apparent that the traditional styles of kung fu aren't a good fit for a six-foot-two-inch, two-hundred-sixty-pound panda. Shifu discovers that for Po to become the Dragon Warrior, he must embrace Po's inherent panda nature and exploit his physical attributes, including his generous belly and rear end. In the end, Po creates his own style that uses his perceived weaknesses as his strengths.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Po Trivia *Po has a special "fighting fist" control that he only uses when he's engaging in Kung Fu. *The weirdest animation control was for Po's uvula. *Po’s cheeks were rebuilt during the film to allow him to stuff his mouth with more food! *A panda's diet consists of mostly bamboo shoots, leaves and stems, plus some other vegetation. Statistically, bamboo makes up about 99% of their diet — the rest is other plants and meat. As they only digest about 20% of the bamboo, they have to eat a lot of it - anywhere from 25 to 85 pounds of the stuff in a day.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP References Category:Characters